


The Time We Have

by redredribbons



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/pseuds/redredribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU set before Age of Extinction. Crosshairs is a traitor to the Autobots, undercover and relaying information to his partner-in-crime/lover: Lockdown. Crosshairs's assignment on Earth is long, but he and Lockdown manage to sneak in a secret tryst...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time We Have

Crosshairs threw himself into the sharp curves of the narrow, winding mountain road. It had been easy to break away from the Autobot group, under the guise of offering to “patrol the area”. While his Earth-based alt mode would never live up to the natural form he’d been able to assume back on Cybertron, he was pleased enough with the agility this human-built sports car afforded him. His driving would’ve been reckless and dangerous by human standards, but he could handle himself-- humans, from what he’d seen, were awful drivers. He’d never understood how the Autobots allowed themselves to be driven by such clumsy creatures. Thankfully, the time had almost come for this absurd ruse to end. No more hiding. No more skulking around. Crosshairs had done his job well and, in conjunction with some humans, provided Lockdown with more than enough information about the remaining Autobot activity on Earth. Soon, he’d be able to leave this Primus-forsaken, scum-filled planet for good... and be permanently re-united with Lockdown. 

 

The time apart had been torture. Crosshairs’s own hands could barely approximate the things Lockdown did to him. Now, at least, Lockdown was near. Near enough that he’d deemed it an acceptable risk to pilot a small shuttle down to the Earth’s surface to, as he’d put it, receive the latest updates on Autobot activity in real time. A hungry growl had laced his words, leaving no doubt in Crosshairs’s mind as to the bounty hunter’s true intentions. 

 

As Crosshairs neared the coordinates specified by Lockdown, he transformed and bounded off the road, into the cover of a heavy pine forest and massive boulder crags. He climbed down one such crag, into a small, secluded valley, and lounged back against the cool stone surface. This was the spot. Arms crossed over his chest, hip kicked out to one side, he impatiently scanned the surrounding area for any signs of movement.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. Lockdown’s unmistakable silhouette melted out of a shadowy grove of trees nearby. The bounty hunter approached with measured, purposeful strides and swaying hips. The same icy focus driving his movements as when he closed on his prey. Crosshairs’s ventilations hitched and he licked his lips. Then Lockdown was on him, hands roughly grabbing each side of the sharp-shooter’s helm and slamming him into the rock. Their lips met in a ragged, needy kiss. Crosshairs moaned against shapely lips as he wrapped his arms around Lockdown’s waist, pressing him close. Cooling fans roaring, Lockdown broke the kiss to lick along his lover’s jaw line. 

 

“Oh Primus, babe...” Crosshairs sighed, “Missed you so much. Missed _this._ ” 

 

He grabbed a handful of Lockdown’s thick aft and squeezed, eliciting a shaky sigh of pleasure. 

 

“Always so greedy,” Lockdown breathed against Crosshairs’s audio sensor, “So _demanding_. Lucky for you I was able to take this opportunity to sneak away...”

 

That smooth, elegant voice reduced to a lusty rasp, spoken so intimately, drove Crosshairs wild. His frame was already burning up and his valve throbbed in a steady tempo of need. 

 

“Then let’s make the most of it, yeah?” Crosshairs said. His hands wandered over every inch of Lockdown’s frame he could reach, caressing every spine and armor plate, every exposed wire and mechanism, memorizing each detail of the bounty hunter’s physique by touch alone. Lockdown was trembling, grinding his hips against Crosshairs, but restrained himself, controlled as always.

 

His lips tugged into a wicked smirk against the side of Crosshairs’s helm. “Should we? I’m quite busy, you know... And this little play-act of yours with the Autobots has almost reached its conclusion. Then I can have you whenever I want. Perhaps we should wait it out, hmm?”

 

“Baby, come _on_ ,” Crosshairs whined. He wedged a hand down between their frames to rub at Lockdown’s scorching hot interface panel. 

 

“If you need it so badly, Crosshairs, you’ll have to show me,” Lockdown said and pressed lightly his shoulders.

 

Crosshairs needed no further persuading; he happily took the hint and sank fluidly to his knees, the green plating of his coattails pooling around him. He stared up at the bounty hunter with a saucy grin on his face before running his tongue along the juncture of hip and thigh. Lockdown’s panel snapped open instantly, and Crosshairs found himself with a faceful of thick, hard spike. He’d always admired Lockdown’s equipment: not only the length and girth, but the elaborate network of ridges all along the shaft, the barbed tip, the green biolights along the sides. Crosshairs had occasionally wondered how much was natural and how much if any was upgrades, but ultimately decided it didn’t matter-- not when that spike brought him such utter bliss. 

 

Crosshairs didn’t waste any time-- he never did when he was this worked up. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Lockdown’s spike and sucked hard as he drew more and more of the shaft down his intake. His hands slid up the backs of Lockdown’s thighs to cup and fondle his aft. Though he’d never admit it, Crosshairs had never quite been able to take Lockdown’s entire length. He gagged slightly when when the tip hit the back of his intake. Lockdown’s frame bowed forward, hands braced against rock, head hanging as he watched Crosshairs’s soft lips sliding up and down his spike. 

 

“Nnnhh... _Very_ good... I knew I kept you around for a reason...” Lockdown panted. He began to thrust shallowly into Crosshairs’s mouth, relishing the wet slurps and choked sounds from the kneeling mech. Messy and loud-- just like everything else Crosshairs did. Lockdown loved it. That wonderfully hot, soft mouth, the hard suction and teasing tongue, had launched him to overload countless times. And as much as Lockdown delighted in coming down Crosshairs’s intake-- or all over his face-- it was the sharp-shooter’s valve that he’d been craving the most.

Lockdown grabbed the chain dangling from Crosshairs’s shoulder and yanked it upward.

 

“Up. Now,” he rasped. 

 

Lockdown’s spike slipped back out of Crosshairs’s mouth. A delicate thread of oral fluid stretching from the tip of his tongue to the slit before Crosshairs stretched back to his feet.

 

“Now who’s being demanding, eh?” he laughed between kisses. His laughter dissolved into a moan when Lockdown reached between his thighs. Lockdown barely brushed his interface panel when it clicked open, hard spike leaping out to meet the touch. Lubricant dribbled down his inner thighs. 

 

“Hmm, still you, if your dripping mess of a valve is any indication...” Lockdown said. He ran the heel of his hand down Crosshairs’s spike before probing his sharp digits between the swollen outer folds of the sharp-shooter’s valve, spreading them open. One finger teased the small, tight entrance within, stimulating the sensors just inside. 

 

“D-don’t tease, baby, c’mon... I know how bad you wanna fuck me,” Crosshairs moaned wantonly as he clung to Lockdown’s shoulder spines. Lockdown didn’t give into temptation, however, and instead sought out Crosshairs’s anterior node, where he began to rub with firm pressure.

 

“How could I resist a slut as enticing as you?” Lockdown purred, rutting against Crosshairs’s hip. 

 

“Then what in the Pit are you waiting for?” Crosshairs practically sobbed. He lifted a leg and hooked it around Lockdown’s waist, exposing himself further. “ _Please_ fuck me, Lockdown. Pretty please...”

 

“Mmm, I do love it when you ask nicely,” Lockdown growled, and buried himself to the hilt inside Crosshairs’s eagerly awaiting valve. 

 

Both mechs cried out, clinging to each other, and Lockdown grabbed the back of Crosshairs’s knee to push his leg higher, slide in deeper. They kissed sloppily and sparks flew between their frames as they sought to press every inch of their plating together. Lockdown was barely pulling out with each thrust, grinding deep inside his lover, savoring the feel of all those tight, warm calipers massaging the length of his spike. Crosshairs chanted his lover’s name like a mantra as each slow thrust sent a hot shock of pleasure through his sensors. The shocks increased in intensity, pooling into a burning smelter deep within his tanks. 

 

“I’m not gonna last long, babe... Oh _fuck_... You feel amazing...” Crosshairs panted. Lockdown could only manage a quiet groan in response. He could already feel pressure building at the base of his spike; it had been far too long since he’d buried it in anything other than his own fist. Crosshairs’s tight valve was heaven. 

 

“Yesss, I love watching you come, Crosshairs,” Lockdown growled. Primus, he couldn’t take it anymore. The mere thought of the cocky sharp-shooter screaming his name in ecstasy... Lockdown’s claws sank into green and silver plating almost hard enough to draw energon. His head fell forward onto Crosshairs’s shoulder. He came with a soft, breathy groan, hips flush against Crosshairs’s, spike as deep inside his valve as it could physically reach. 

 

“Lockdown! Oh Primus!” Crosshairs shouted as he felt spurt after spurt of hot fluid gushing into his valve. Lockdown’s spike was pulsing inside him, filling him so perfectly, and his entire frame spasmed, valve clenching and releasing around the length as sweet release crackled through his circuits. 

 

As their overloads slowly fizzled out, both mechs leaned heavily against the rock. Cooling fans and ventilations heaving and whirring in tandem as two wonderfully satiated, overheated systems began to normalize. The _tick_ of cooling metal echoed through the small valley. Neither made any effort to move, and Lockdown’s spike slipped out of Crosshairs on its own as it began to retract. More fluid dripped from the sharp-shooter’s freshly stretched valve in its wake. 

 

“Ah... you made a mess of me, babe. How am I gonna explain this?” Crosshairs laughed.

 

An arch little smile played on Lockdown’s lips as he lazily kissed Crosshairs’s neck. “I’m sure you can find a-- what’s that hideously demeaning human term? Car wash? Somewhere on the way back to your little Autobot nest.”

 

“Hate those things,” Crosshairs pouted, “I want a full, proper washrack. And you in it with me.”

 

“Mmm. Soon. Thanks to your diligent efforts, my sweet,” Lockdown said, running the pad of his thumb across Crosshairs’s lower lip. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Crosshairs said, swelling with pride at the praise, “Just wish it was sooner. Being cooped up on this slimeball planet gets to ya after awhile.”

 

“I can’t even imagine,” Lockdown said, nose wrinkling in disgust, “You must stay focused, however. Especially since we’re so close to success. Optimus Prime is nearly in our grasp. We can’t slip up now.”

 

“Suppose you’re right. And with that lousy Autobot out of the picture, it’s just you, me, and the galaxy, babe,” Crosshairs said, winking and making a kissy face.

 

Lockdown couldn’t hold in a chuckle at his lover’s antics. “And how will I _ever_ make do without your sophisticated company in the mean time?”

 

“Dunno,” Crosshairs said, “Guess you’ll have to make the most of it while you’ve got it.”

 

The bounty hunter pulled him into another kiss. Surely the Autobots could make do if he spent the rest of the afternoon “on patrol”.


End file.
